


Em um instante

by Nohaechi, ProjetoAniverse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aniverse, Fluffy melhor que tudo, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nohaechi/pseuds/Nohaechi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: Onde Tendou Satori inesperadamente voltou a ser uma criança e com o retardo da fala apelidou Ushijima carinhosamente de Katoshi-kun.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Em um instante

**Author's Note:**

> Tentei me aventurar em um Fluffy desse casal que eu super amo e espero que vocês gostem também ❤  
> Até as notas finais...

Os frascos com os ingredientes necessários para a produção dos medicamentos novos eram manuseados de forma ágil pelas mãos do farmacêutico responsável por aquela receita, trabalhando distraidamente enquanto cantarolava uma canção qualquer, sem perceber que acabara de trocar um dos frascos corretos por outro ligeiramente idêntico, e logo após despejar o último frasco observou o líquido incolor e suspirou, estava feito.

[...] 

Não era uma surpresa para o time de Shiratorizawa que Tendou compartilhasse de muitos momentos — tanto dentro quanto fora de quadra — com Ushijima. Mesmo com personalidades distintas, apreciavam sempre as pequenas características um do outro, fator importantíssimo para que seu relacionamento fosse desenvolvido e, recentemente, revelado ao time.

O ruivo tinha uma forma única de agir, era o que Wakatoshi pensava, mesmo em seus momentos de crise, o avermelhado estava sempre ao seu lado lhe dando carinho e apoio, assim como o inalcançável Ushijima, que apesar de sua personalidade naturalmente calma e fria com os outros, reservava quase toda sua minúscula amabilidade para Satori.

Porém, neste exato momento, Ushijima Wakatoshi precisava de toda a paciência que lhe pertencia para não começar a gritar desesperado. 

Como diabos Tendou havia encolhido para pouco mais de meio metro de altura, com direito a choro e ranho escorrendo pelo agora pequeno nariz do ruivo? 

Isso estava muito complicado...

E com toda certeza ficaria mais ainda.

Aquele dia em específico estava sendo estranho. Todo o time havia sido chamado para uma reunião, pois iriam fazer um comunicado importante e necessitavam da presença de todos os integrantes do clube de vôlei de Shiratorizawa. O que mais surpreendeu os jovens jogadores foi a notícia de que estariam fazendo testes com novos medicamentos, para recuperação dos jogadores, e poderem saber se passariam ou não em exames de doping.

— Precisamos apenas que alguns de vocês se voluntariem, para que possamos ver as reações ao exame de doping. Iremos fazer alguns poucos exames nos voluntários e, logo após, estarão todos liberados para irem embora. Por ora, todos os voluntários se dirijam a enfermaria da escola, para que possamos passar os medicamentos.

Tendou — e sua personalidade inconsequente e animada —, aceitaram de primeira essa proposta. Depois de ministrados os medicamentos e feitos os exames de sangue, Satori inesperadamente começou a agir de maneira diferente de seu habitual comportamento, fator que de certa forma preocupou o moreno.

Durante toda a tarde o ruivo se encontrava retraído e sonolento, porém, quando o moreno lhe perguntava se havia algo de errado, o outro desconversava, soltava um sorriso torto e fugia do maior. 

Cheio de preocupações com o namorado, Wakatoshi decidiu que faria uma visita ao mesmo, pois quando se encontrava mal, o ruivo não o deixava sozinho um minuto sequer. 

Bateu levemente na porta do pequeno apartamento, sendo recebido por um cansado Satori. O cumprimentou e entrou no espaço, soltando as compras que havia feito em cima da bancada da cozinha, olhou em direção ao ruivo e viu as enormes olheiras abaixo dos olhos castanhos, chegou próximo ao mesmo e com uma mão segurou o rosto do avermelhado, lhe deu um selinho e falou em seu ouvido.

— Vá descansar, você parece um morto vivo. — E com essa deixa o ruivo foi se deitar em sua enorme cama, no quarto ao lado do corredor.

Wakatoshi decidiu preparar algo para que Tendou se alimentasse após acordar, e assim que terminou, foi em direção ao quarto com a tigela de mingau de arroz em suas mãos.

Mas então lhe veio a surpresa, ao abrir a porta viu uma miniatura de Tendou, todo enrolado em roupas enormes para o pequeno que chorava por estar preso.

Levou alguns segundos para perceber a situação em que se encontrava. Satori era uma criança novamente. Ushijima se perguntava como algo assim poderia acontecer tão rapidamente e qual o motivo, fora questão de alguns minutos que o ruivo havia ido se deitar.

Voltando a consciência, o moreno fez questão de livrá-lo daquele casulo de tecidos, ainda um pouco desajeitado pegou o menor no colo e tentou acalmá-lo, porém de nada funcionava, o pequeno ruivo seguia fungando sonoramente e com o rosto molhado.

Ushijima decidiu então utilizar da melhor arma para lidar com crianças, saiu do apartamento ainda com o pequeno nos braços — agora vestido com uma camiseta que mais lhe parecia um vestido e uma cueca como calção —, pegou sua carteira e foi em direção ao carrinho de sorvete, localizado na pequena praça em frente ao prédio. Pediu por uma casquinha para si e um copo para o menor ter mais facilidade ao tomar.

Deixou que o ruivo escolhesse os sabores para que o mesmo se distraísse, esse que escolheu um de chiclete para si — por conta de todas as cores vibrantes — e um de iogurte para o maior, que aceitou qualquer que fosse aquele sabor com as cores branca e violeta.

Os dois puderam então se sentar calmamente em um banco na praça, tomando os sorvetes sem nenhuma palavra dita, até que Tendou decidiu falar.

— Katoshi-kun, para casa? — perguntou olhando com uma cara fofa para Ushijima que acenou em concordância.

Pegou Satori novamente no colo sem muito esforço e seguiu em direção ao pequeno apê. Viu que o pequeno estava todo lambuzado e sujo, e decidiu ser uma boa hora para um banho. Arrumou as menores roupas que encontrou para Satori usar, uma camiseta e um pequeno calção de treino, deixou as roupas e a toalha sob o armário e chamou o pequeno.

— Tendou, é hora de tomar banho — olhou para o menor que se encontrava no canto do quarto emburrado.

— Katoshi-kun! Brinquedos? — encarou o maior que estava escorado na porta do banheiro e fez sua melhor cara de cachorrinho triste.O que definitivamente apertou o coração de Ushijima. 

Wakatoshi nunca fora bom em lidar com crianças, desde que se lembrava havia tido muitos problemas por conta desses pequenos seres. Tentava ser gentil ao máximo com os pequenos, porém seu olhar sério e frio as assustavam e claro, não era culpa das crianças ele ser amedrontador. Mas Satori se portava diferente de todas as outras crianças, parecia não se importar com a atmosfera sombria que rondava o moreno e isso lhe aquecia o coração. Tendou, apesar de voltar a ser criança, não mudou seu comportamento com o namorado pois de certa forma tinha ideia de que o outro se sentiria desconfortável. 

Conheciam um ao outro o necessário para se entenderem mesmo sem uma conversa.

O ruivo soltou um largo sorriso ao ver o maior concordar, e então saiu correndo e rindo em direção ao banheiro, enquanto arrastava Wakatoshi atrás de si. O moreno quase caiu ao ser puxado pelo pequeno, porém também sorriu ao ver a alegria do menor.

— Tá no armário — falou para o moreno que retirou de lá alguns pequenos brinquedos para que o pequeno colocasse na banheira.

E então Satori entrou no banho. Tendou pegava punhados de água nas mãos e jogava em direção ao maior, enquanto o mesmo esfregava os pequenos cabelos ruivos. Enxaguou os cabelos do pequeno e o ajudou a passar o sabonete pelo corpo, terminando de lavar o menor.

Deixou Satori brincar por mais um tempo, mas logo tiveram que terminar o banho, pois o ruivo corria o risco de pegar uma gripe se não saísse dali.

Sentou o pequeno na beirada da cama e usando uma toalha secou os fios ruivos, vendo Satori esfregar seus pequenos olhinhos de sono, vestiu o menor e trocou de camiseta, já que o pequeno havia molhado toda a que usava enquanto dava banho no mesmo.

Deitaram um do lado do outro na enorme cama de casal, Tendou estava escorado no peito do maior respirando baixinho.

— Acha que foi o remédio Katoshi-kun? Quando vou voltar?

— Talvez tenha sido uma reação, como se fosse uma alergia... Também espero que você volte logo.

— Uhum — O pequeno concordou, enquanto se aconchegava mais no moreno — Quero voltar pra você Katoshi-kun...

E então dormiu, sussurrando aquelas últimas palavras naquela noite calma para o namorado, que ainda levou um tempo para entrar nesse mundo dos sonhos.

[...]

Ushijima acordou no outro dia recebendo petelecos de Satori, vendo que o outro havia voltado novamente a ser um adulto — apenas no corpo, pois a mente permanecia a mesma de uma criança, assim como antes — e o puxou para um abraço apertado, confessando timidamente que sentiria saudades de ver aquela minúscula e fofa forma do namorado.

**Author's Note:**

> Agradeço a @Lexyee que me ajudou com todos os errinhos<3.


End file.
